Horse Play
by Dahlia Mockery
Summary: WARNING:contains some sexual content. Where exactly do kittens come from? The kittens soon learn after watching a certain Railway cat with a rather affectionate Gumbie cat get a bit too cuddly. Oneshot.


_Lo and behold! By far one of the most twisted fan fic ideas on the face of the planet! I came up with this idea when I was talking with Sleeping Tiger (so you can blame her for accidently inspiring me. .) and also, Fearful Little Thing's website helped as well. You should really check it out. She makes some good points about Jenny being sexy._

_Warning: This story contains sexual content and some kittens spying on an older Jellicle couple._

_Enjoy!_

**_-Quidam_**

_P.S. If I have scared you beyond all reason, please let me know._

* * *

"What a nice day!" Jennyanydots sighed. "The weather is really nice."

"Aunty Jenny?" Electra tapped the old queen's shoulder.

"Oh, hello dear," The Gumbie cat smiled. "Isn't it a nice day."

"Yeah," Electra nodded. "But I have a question."

"Ask away dear." Jenny sniffed the air. "Ah, so fresh and---"

"Where do kittens come from?"

It took all of Jennyanydots' strength not to looked shocked. The young kitten cocked her head, slightly confused. It had seemed like an innocent question. Well, to her at least.

The elder cat breathed for a second before regaining herself.

"I'm sorry dear, what was that?"

"Where do kittens come from." She repeated.

"Oh," Jenny's face flustered. "I was afraid you asked that."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Electra, why are you asking?"

"What? The question? Well, Plato mentioned something about it. He said he knew where kittens came from but the wouldn't tell us."

"Well dear---" Jennyanydots stalled until something hit her. "The Everlasting Cat planted a tree."

"A tree?"

"Yes dear, a magical tree. And if a couple wants a kitten, then the Everlasting Cat grants their wish and plants a special seed near the tree. The tree then produces the kitten."

"But how does the couple get the kitten?" This question told Jenny that the kit was buying the story.

"I'm getting to that." Jennyanydots paused for a second. "You see---there's a---bird that delivers them. It's called a stork."

"A stork?" Electra cocked her head. "Why is it is a bird---"

"Let me finish dear. The tree is up in the Heaviside Layer so the only way for the kittens to get to their parents is through the stork. It comes down and gives the parents the kittens."

"What happens if the stork gets eaten?"

Jenny sighed; this was going to take a while.

* * *

"So there's a bird that brings down the kits?" Tumblebrutus was wide eyed. 

"Uh-huh! It's called a stork!" Electra explained.

"Of course **_I_** knew that." Plato said.

"Yeah right!" Pouncival shoved him. "You wouldn't even tell us!"

"I didn't know we came from a tree!" Etcetera piped up. "I wonder why we don't have leaves or anything."

"Maybe we lost them when were little," Jemima stretched out her arms. "I bet we looked like furry trees!"

Jemima and Etcetera began to talk about plants while the toms went off to continue their game of wrestling. Electra was ready to leave when she saw Victoria who seemed to be in deep thought. At first, she thought she was thinking about her third name. Then, she saw that Victoria seemed slightly annoyed.

"Vick, what's up?" Electra sat down in front of her.

"I'm still confused. Like, how does the stork know to give the couple a tom or a queen?" Victoria said. "And what about mistakes? Does the stork ever goof up?"

"Actually, I'm still a little confused myself. Jenny is waiting for Skimble so I'm going to go and ask her. Wanna come with?"

Victoria nodded and soon the two were on there way towards Jennyanydots' den.

* * *

The old Gumbie cat was exhausted. She had slaved over a hot stove all day, had went over a new dance routine with her beetles and today's lessons with her mice had taken a toll on her! She was ready to fall asleep right then and there.

Yawning, she laid down on the bed she shared with her mate. As she did, Electra and Victoria entered her home. When they spotted the slumbering queen, they both stopped and slowly began to back away. Just as they were about to leave, they heard a someone whistling outside. The two watched as Skimbleshanks appeared around the corner. Electra opened her mouth, ready to curse, but Victoria pulled her away. They hid behind a huge pile of broken wood which covered them perfectly.

"Aye, what a day!" He stretched before spotting a slumbering Jenny on his bed. Grinning, he sat next to her.

"Skimble looks different." Victoria whispered.

"Yeah, he does. What's with that grin on his face?"

The two watched as Skimbleshanks slipped his arm around his mate. She stirred and then awoke.

"Hello, darling." He gave her a kiss.

"Can I help you, sir?" She returned the kiss.

"Yes, you can wake up and give me some loving!"

Jennyanydots giggled as the two cats began to kiss once more. The kittens watched from their hiding spot, the kissing growing more passionate. Slowly, Skimbleshanks began to kiss down her neck and instantly, she began to giggle like mad. He growled in a playful manner.

"Oh, stop that!" Jenny batted him lightheartedly.

"If she wants him to stop, why is she laughing?" Electra asked.

Victoria merely shrugged. They continued watching, the behavior of the two Jellicles getting stranger by the moment.

"What is he doing? Why his he getting on top of her like that?" Victoria turned to Electra.

"Why is she moaning? Is he hurting her?"

"No, it sounds like an enjoyable moan."

"That's it, I'm confused! I want to know what the bloody hell they are doing!" Electra got up to move.

"Wait, we can't! They look like they're in the middle of something important." Victoria held onto Electra's arm.

"Oh, alright," Electra sat back down. "I just hope they finish up soon."

Seconds to turned to minutes and soon a whole hour had passed before the two cats were exhausted. Victoria and Electra gave a prayer of thanks to the Everlasting Cat. Skimbleshanks gave Jennyanydots one last kiss before they both fell asleep, one on top of the other. Electra and Victoria waited a few seconds before they left. Running as fast as their feet could carry them, they headed home.

* * *

"What where they doing?" Plato asked the girls. 

"They were wrestling."

"Jenny and Skimble?" Pouncival cocked his head.

"No way!" Jemima shook her head. "My parents wouldn't do that."

"Well, they did!" Electra said.

"Mom and Dad," Tumblebrutus raised an eyebrow. "Wrestling? They'd never do that in a million years!"

"How do you know?" Victoria placed her hands on her hips. "I mean, you guys don't even sleep in their den!"

"Well----" Jemima thought for a second. "I guess we could go and see what they're doing. I mean don't we have a right? We are **_their _**kids!"

"You've got a point," Tumblebrutus paused. "I guess it wouldn't hurt----"

"I wanna see too!" Pouncival piped up.

"So do I!" Etcetera said.

"Hey, what about me?" Plato asked but then he coughed and said, "I mean, I _know_ what they're doing though."

"Then you tell us what they're doing!" Electra demanded.

"Uh---" Plato stammered. "I'll have to see it again. You know, just to make sure."

* * *

"Come here!" 

Skimbleshanks beckoned to his mate to come out from her hiding spot. She giggled, shaking her head. He gave a small grin as he came to peruse her. She gave another giggle and ran away just in time. His grin grew wider as he licked his lips.

"I'm going to get you!" He told her.

"No, you're not!"

Skimbleshanks gave a happy growl as he leaped for his beloved Gumbie cat. She dodged him once more. The chase continued until Skimbleshanks finally caught his prey. Immediately, he began to shower her with kisses.

"You win!" She said.

"What's the winner's prize?"

"You know."

Jennyanydots began to passionately kiss Skimbleshanks. It took all of Electra's might not to exclaim her disgust at the top of her lungs. Tumblebrutus stared in pure horror while Jemima covered her eyes. Plato looked slightly sick even though he had claimed he new what they are doing.

"Why was he chasing her?" Etcetera asked.

"Maybe he has bad breath." Pouncival suggested.

"If that's so, why are they kissing?" Victoria gave him a look.

"Now, what are they doing?" Tumblebrutus asked.

Skimbleshanks was being pinned down by a rather strong Jennyanydots. He didn't seem to mind; in fact, he seemed rather happy. They began to kiss again, much to the horror of the young kittens. Jemima whined slightly before she covered her eyes once again. Tumblebrutus continued to watch, completely horrified.

"I don't get it! Why is Mom on top of Dad?" Tumblebrutus asked Jemima.

"Huh?" Jemima looked through her fingers. "Don't know."

"And what's so funny? They keep giggling!" Pouncival added.

As the kittens continued to watch, their confusion grew and many questions formed.

"Why is she moaning? He's not hurting her is he?"

"Man, they sure do move a lot!"

"Ugh, he's licking her!"

"Well, we are cats. It's not that----aw, that's gross!"

"What are they doing now?"

"No idea!"

"They sure are active."

"Well daddy is the Railway cat and mama's a Gumbie so it's no surprise." Jemima said with pride.

"Look! They stopped!" Plato pointed towards the two cats.

Jennyanydots purred as she snuggled into her mate's chest. Smiling, he wrapped is arms around her and pulled her into an embrace. Soon, they were sound asleep. The group of kittens ran out from behind their hiding place and out of the den, hoping the two lovers wouldn't notice. Once out of range, they began to talk amongst themselves.

"So, what are they doing?" Pouncival glared at Plato.

"Well----well----I really don't know---" He gulped. "I mean remember!"

"So we still don't know what they're doing?" Jemima pouted slightly.

"No, not yet but we will soon enough," Electra paused. "And I still need to ask them about the bird thing."

"Oh, yeah! I wanted to know if the bird came in different flavors." Tumblebrutus smacked his lips.

"You can eat the bird?"

"I don't know! Let's ask Jenny tomorrow."

* * *

The kittens never got a chance to ask Jenny about the flavor of the stork. They decided they would figure out what was going on without her help. They agreed to spy on the two lovers once more. When night fell, they ran ahead of the two elderly cats and hid once more. 

"Okay, so now what are they doing?" Pouncival asked.

"I think he's asking her a question and she's saying yes." Victoria stated.

"Oh yes!" The Gumbie Cat cried. "Oh yes, yes, yes!"

"I wonder what he's asking." Tumblebrutus sighed.

As the kittens still tried to decide what game was being played, a certain curious cat was ready to give someone a piece of his mind. For two nights, the Rum Tum Tugger could not get a wink of sleep. Loud screaming had been coming from a nearby den, keeping him awake. He didn't know who lived in the den but he was ready to find out.

As he headed towards the sound of the screams, Tugger growled slightly.

"You good for nothing perverts! Have no respect for other Jellicles' privacy!" He entered the den. "Do you two have any idea what ti----"

"Oh, hello Tugger!" Skimbleshanks smiled brightly. "Care to join us?"

"We've got room on the bottom!" Jennyanydots giggled.

"Uh----I-----wow," Tugger's eyes were as wide as saucers. "I'm----wow-----I'm really, really sorry!"

"Aw, there is no need for that!" Skimbleshanks reassured.

"No, I mean I swear to the EC, I did not know it was you guys! Man, this is awkward!"

"Aw, we've embarrassed him! How cute!" The Gumbie Cat gave another giggle.

"Okay, I'm--I'm gonna leave now." Tugger quickly covered his eyes and then proceeded to the exit.

"Aw, why did he leave?" Etcetera pouted.

"Why didn't he join them?" Tumblebrutus was equally confused. "I mean, they said he could join!"

"We can ask him later," Jemima stared through the hiding spot. "Oh, he's licking her again!"

* * *

"I cannot believe I walked in on Jennyanydots **_and_** Skimbleshanks!" Tugger shivered. "I feel like I need a bath! Man, I can't believe they weren't embarrassed." 

"I think they're playing a game." Electra said.

"Nah! I think they're just talking." Pouncival appeared from the den.

"What the----" Tugger's eyes grew wide again.

"Hi Tugger!" Etcetera waved, smiling brightly.

"Etcetera? What are you doing here?"

"We just got done watching Aunty Jenny and Uncle Skimble."

**_"WHAT!?"_**

"Hey, why didn't you join them?" Tumblebrutus asked. "They said you could."

"Tumble, you don't know what they were doing, do you?"

"Well, of course I don't! Why do you think we've been watching them for the past three nights?"

"Uh-oh," Tugger gulped. "Um---I think I better go get Munkustrap."

* * *

"Well, this is very awkward." Skimbleshanks admitted. 

"And embarrassing." Jenny was a bright red.

"So I hope you kittens understand that what Skimble and Jenny were doing was between them," Munkustrap stared the kittens down. "You're all too young to understand these actions and feelings, alright?"

"Alright." The kittens chorused.

"Now, hurry to bed."

The group of kittens slowly left the den of the Jellicle protector.

"I hope that didn't upset you." Munkustrap said to Skimbleshanks.

"Oh, no! We're just slightly embarrassed." The railway cat squeezed his mates hand.

"Kittens. What are you going to do with them?" She sighed.

As the two left, Munkustrap heaved a sigh.

"It's amazing those two still have an impressive sex life after all these years!"

"Yeah, I thought they would have stopped a long time ago." Tugger said.

"You mean after that time we walked in on them?"

"Please, don't remind me of that. I've done it twice now."


End file.
